


Everlasting

by bigenderbabe



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: F/F, M/M, daveys aged up to 13 bc i cant imagine him as an 11 year old lol, slow burn i guess, taking inspiration from both the book & musical, tuck everlasting au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigenderbabe/pseuds/bigenderbabe
Summary: David Jacobs lived a life of seclusion, trapped in a house on the edge of the woods with his mother and sister. When an odd man makes a stop at the Jacobs house asking about a family living in the forest behind their home, David gets curious.Who knew that stumbling upon a disheveled boy & his ragtag family in the woods with a huge secret would change his life forever?





	1. one

On the outskirts of the woods of Treegap, New Hampshire lived the Jacobs Family. The Jacobs were a very secluded family, due in part to the fact that they lived in a rather rundown and slow town, but they were very cautious. Almost too cautious for David. 

Growing up in this family, David learned to be wary of outsiders. His mother had taught him not only to not go off with strangers but also not to speak to them _at all_. This was a good lesson but it made it really hard for David to make friends. That, coupled with an introverted nature and the fact that he was home schooled, made him a rather awkward and uncomfortable child. 

But David was 13 now, after years of reading stories of kids his age going on great adventures, he wanted to be liked them. He wanted out of his house. But the only flaw in his plan, besides his overly protective mother, was that his father had died some months ago and his mother was expecting a baby soon. Now tasked with strict mourning rituals and helping to provide for his family, his chances of being one of those carefree, adventurous kids like the characters he had loved slipped out the window. Until one day his older sister, Sarah, told him that the fair was coming into town once again. Their father used to take them when they were children and David would be _damned_ if he couldn't get his mother to agree to let them go. 

David was practically hanging onto the hem of his mother skirt, begging for her to let him go. “Mother, please. I promise I’ll be safe and come back before sundown. Please?” He pleaded as he followed her through the house. 

She sighed, “David, you know what I am going to say. We are not to leave the house until a year since your father died has passed, and besides, it’s not safe. I don’t trust those carnies.” She turned away from her son and went back to dusting away at a vase the mantle piece. 

Davey sighed and relented, nodding sadly before turning out the door to go sit on the front porch. The refusal did not surprise him, he wasn’t exactly sure what he expected. But the lure of the fair was almost too much handle, nothing ever happens in Treegap. He wanted to badly to be able to do _something_ , unfortunately, he had a case of being insufferably good and well mannered, so sneaking out was out of the picture.

 

He sat, kicking at pebbles until a toad hopped through one of the slits in the fence. David had always had an interest in reptiles and amphibians, so he moved forward and picked it up and held it in front of his face.

“I wonder would it would be like to be free like you, toad.” He sighed. The toad croaked in response and struggled in David’s hands. 

A tap on the fence in front of his house startled him. He dropped the toad and looked up to see a slightly scruffy man dressed in a repulsive yellow suit standing there.

“Hello there young man,” He said, smiling coyly.

Sarah chose that moment to join David outside, and approached the man before David could open his mouth.

“Good morning sir, can I help you with something?” She said, annoyance dropping into her voice. Much like her mother, Sarah was rather protective of David and didn’t take kindly to strange men loitering around her home. 

“Why yes, you can! How long have you to lived here?” The man’s fingers tapped on the iron fence anxiously.

“A long time, may I ask why?” Sarah furrowed her eyebrows together self consciously stepped in front of David. 

“No reason, I was just wondering if you have heard anything about a family who lives in this area.”

“I don’t know anything of that, nor do I want to.” Sarah turned to return inside but stopped when she heard the sound of a twinkling melody drift from the forest by their house. 

She gasped and grabbed David’s arm, “David! This is it! The fairy music I told you I heard when I was young!” She exclaimed and smiled brightly. “Grandma used to tell me she heard the same thing when she was a child.” 

David cocked his head to the side, “It sounds like a music box, Sarah,”

“Nonsense,” she waved a hand dismissively, “It’s fairy music.” And turned back to the man in the yellow suit, “We best be going now, good to meet you.” She said, putting an end to the conversation. 

What she didn’t notice was the man’s knowing smile and nod. “Likewise. Good day, miss.” He tipped his hat and went on his way.

David was ushered into the house by Sarah, who was muttering to herself about “odd men and their entitlement to everything”. He tried to wrap his head around the conversation he had just witnessed. Who was the family that the man was looking for? Why was he dressed like that? And more importantly, in David’s mind at least, why hadn’t he ever explored the woods that belonged to his family? 

“Sarah?” David asked sometime later, picking at the piece of bread in front of him, “D’you think that man was from the carnival?”

Sarah, busy washing some plates in the sink, didn’t turn to face him, “He most likely was, he seemed a little odd. Mother was right, you can’t trust carnival men.” She shook her head and went back to her task.

But David was intrigued now. The family he spoke of may be a fallacy but the prospect of there possibly being another person his age, some he could connect to, compelled him. Besides, David wanted to find the source of that music, and try and prove to Sarah that it _wasn’t_ fairies, because they don’t exist, of course. 

But little did he know that the family the man spoke of was very real, and they in fact lived in Treegap Wood. 

Earlier that morning, Medda Larkin awoke to find that today was the day, the day that her two youngest sons would return from their adventures and come home. 

She quickly threw on her robe and house shoes before walking to her eldest son’s room. She pushed it open to reveal her son, Charlie, nestled underneath his blankets, snoring softly.

“Charlie!” She exclaimed quietly, shaking him awake, “You’re brothers are coming home today!” 

Charlie only blinked and grunted in response. 

“Oh, come on, you love the family reunions! I’m going to ride out to the edge of the wood to meet them, don’t you want to join me?” Medda said, almost pleadingly. Charlie has been in a slump recently and it was tied to their, so to say predicament. He shook his head and Medda only sighed and headed out the door. 

Nearly 90 years ago, the family of four drank from a spring in those very woods, and they didn’t know at the time, but from that point on they ceased to age. 

Now back in the present, Medda Larkin set out on horse to make the trek to the edge of the wood. At that same moment, David Jacobs decided he wanted to finally get to see the woods. He was going to be rebellious for once in his life and run away.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David throw all caution to the wind, A.K.A all that he knew. In the back of his head, Sarah was screaming at him to run away from the strange, older boy who was luring him into a tall tree. He waved her mental image off, took a deep breath and grabbed onto the same branch, climbing up. 
> 
> Here they go, to the top of the world.

David didn’t come to the decision to run away all on his own, but rather his toad friend helped him.

After lunch he sat on the porch, once again, drawing lines in the dust that had gathered on the wood. The toad came hopping through the fence, making David glance over. 

“Hello again,” David said, “it’s good to see you’ve returned.”

The toad didn’t respond, it only blinked.

“I think I might follow you in the wood today,” David continued, shrugging slightly, “How does that sound? Me, breaking the rules for once?” 

The toad croaked and David smiled.

“I agree, I’m gonna do it.” 

He stood and brushed himself off, and quickly turned to make sure that his mother wasn’t lurking in the window, watching him. When he deducted that she wasn’t there, he took a deep breath and walked towards the door in the gate. He gently pushed it open, trying to avoid the inevitable squeaking of it. He quickly squeezed through and started towards the woods.

The wood was fantastic. Davey eyes darted quickly between the trees, following the birds that swooped down and the sunlight that filtered through the tree branches. The stillness of the air was quickly broken by the sound of someone whistling.

That’s when David saw him, the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He quickly ducked behind a tree so he could continue to look. 

The boy was sitting on the ground, leaning up against an enormous ash tree. He had a newsboy style cap pulled over his eyes and his gray vest was unbuttoned, showing off the ruffled looking royal blue shirt he was wearing. His wavy brown hair stuck out at all angles underneath his cap and his tanned skin looked to be covered in flecks of brightly colored paint. David couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

The boy stirred, adjusting his back against the tree. After he was settled, he reached down to his side and moved a few rocks to reveal a small spring underneath them. He cupped some of the water into his hand and drank quietly. David barely breathed, his eyes focused on how his lips moved. When the boy had finished drinking he looked up and made direct eye contact with David, who turned beet red under his gaze. 

The boys lips turned up into a smile, “Are you lost?” 

David stepped out from behind the tree and shook his head.

The boy stood up, he was quite a bit taller than David, “You shouldn’t be here right now,” He said, dusting off his pants. His voice had an edge to it, a slight New York accent seeping into his words.

“Why not?” David replied indignantly, “I own these woods.”

“It’s not safe for you,” He replied, turning to pick up his rucksack from the base of the tree. 

David took a cautious yet determined step forward, “You’re not old enough to tell me what to do.” 

The boy chuckled, “Oh, believe me, I am.” 

“Oh really? How old are you?” David crossed his arms and looked up at him.

The taller boy took a step closer, “Let’s just say I’m 17.” 

David grimaced, losing his nerve, “Oh. That is old.” 

“You have no idea.” The boy replied, shaking his head slightly.

David stepped around him, walking toward the little stream the boy had drank from earlier. 

The older boy grabbed his shoulder, holding him back, “Uh, where do you think you’re going?” 

“I’m thirsty. I’m going to drink from that spring like you did.” David said, defensively. The boys reaction perplexed him. What was wrong with him drinking from the spring?

The boys face fell, “You saw me drink?”

David nodded, too nervous to respond.

“You need to go home right now.” The boy pushed David back towards the opening in the trees.

“Why? I just got here! And that’s just water!” 

A look of panic crossed the boys face as he hesitated, “If little boys drink from that stream, they turn into, uh,” he paused, that’s when a familiar croak cut through the air, “toads. That’s right, they turn into toads.” 

David shook his head, “Nice try, I happen to know that toad. Actually, It’s my toad.”

The boy smiled and looked back at the toad at the base of the tree, “Well, now that you say that, I do see the resemblance.”

David laughed, “You’re an odd one.”

“I’ve been called worse.” He stuck out his hand, “Jack Kelly at your service.” He grinned as David grabbed his hand and shook it.

“David Jacobs.” He replied, smiling nervously. If only his mom and Sarah could see him now, talking to a stranger in the middle of the woods. He’s sure his mom would faint.

“Nice to meet you, Davey.” Jack turned back to the stream and started placing the rocks back over it. David’s face flushed at the nickname. 

The silence quickly turned awkward. David, who didn’t have much experience with socializing, panicked a bit before blurting out , “I’ve just run away from home.” He rocked back and forth on his heels, his boots digging into the dirt.

“How’s that going for you?” Jack asked as he stood back up. 

“Well, so far it’s just a bunch of trees.” 

Jack frowned, “Just a bunch of trees? You own these woods, kid. You don’t even know what you’ve got!” His face lit up as he grabbed David’s hand and pulled him around the side of the ash tree. 

David only resisted mildly, “Where are we going?” He asked.

“Up!” Jack answered, before dropping David’s hand and grabbing onto a low hanging tree branch. 

He pulled himself up onto a sturdy branch before beckoning to David to follow, “C’mon! Let’s see if this tree has a view!” 

David throw all caution to the wind, A.K.A all that he knew. In the back of his head, Sarah was screaming at him to run away from the strange, older boy who was luring him into a tall tree. He waved her mental image off, took a deep breath and grabbed onto the same branch, climbing up. 

Here they go, to the top of the world.

——

“That Jacobs boy is missing,” Constable Jacobi said, hanging up the phone rather loudly.

Katherine jumped slightly, almost dropping her notebook. No one ever went missing in Treegap. It’s a small town, really quiet with no crime. 

“Well,” She thought to herself, “No better way to start out my new deputy job.”

“C’mon, we’re heading out to their house.” 

Katherine nodded, and grabbed her bag, following him out of the station.

They arrive around 20 minutes later, pulling their carriage onto the side of the road and tying their horse to the Jacobs’ iron fence.

Katherine took a deep breath, trying to crush her nerves. Ever since she was young she had wanted to work at the police station, and now it was finally happening! She just hadn’t expected it to start off quiet like this. She had imagined starting a little smaller, with maybe a missing horse or slight altercation in a bar. She wasn’t complaining though, she’s happy to help bring David home. 

The Jacobs looked absolutely distraught. The daughter, Sarah, she said her name was, was wringing her hands anxiously and her eyes were rimmed red from crying. The mother was pacing back and forth on the living room floor, trying to explain what happened. 

Jacobi asked all the questions, the standard “When did you last see him?” and “Is there anyone he could have run off with?”. Katherine just stood behind him and took notes, occasionally stopping to try and cut in, but he would speak over her. She frowned as she went back to her notes, scribbling frantically to keep up with Mrs. Jacobs’ mile-a-minute speaking.

“He was just, there one minute and gone the next! I looked away for just a moment to get my sewing. I don’t know what happened!” She cried holding her stomach and pacing faster.

Jacobi attempted to console her, placing a hand on her upper arm and speaking to her gently.

Katherine looked away and dug in her bag for her Deputy Handbook, she wasn’t sure what the next move from here was. She was so absorbed in searching in her bag that she didn’t hear Sarah approach.

“Deputy Plumber?” Her voice was soft, and yet it still startled Katherine, who dropped her lunch bag, and felt her face burn in embarrassment.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” She stuttered and crouched down to grab it, and Sarah did the same. Their hands met and they both pulled back awkwardly.

“You can call me Katherine by the way, Miss Jacobs,” Katherine said, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

“In that case, you can call me Sarah.” She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Got it, Sarah.” 

“So, uh, anyway there was an odd man, from the carnival, I think, who came by our house earlier. He was asking about a family in the woods and was wearing a bright yellow suit.” Sarah tugged on a handkerchief clutched in her fists, she wouldn’t meet Katherine’s eyes.

“I’ll take note of that, do you think he might have had something to do with it?” Katherine asked.

“I’m not sure, but he give me the creeps.”

Katherine nodded and turned to tell the constable, but he spoke over her once again.  
She sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting a little bit earlier today bc it's opening night of my schools musical and i'm gonna be out late & i really wanted to get this to you guys. 
> 
> leave a comment maybe? 
> 
> tumblr: @greatcometlesbian


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, hear me out. Y’know how you always say good things come in small packages?” Jack’s tone made both his mother and brother turn their full attention to him. Jack was one of the most confident guys you could ever meet, there was rarely ever a time where he was visibly nervous. 
> 
> A second later thud sounded from the other side of the tree, then a small boy appeared.   
> “Surprise!” He shouted, but Sean barely heard him. He was too busy internally freaking out about how they were found out and how he was going to have to _fight a literal child_

Sean was not happy to be back in Treegap, it had always felt a little too suffocating to him. But maybe it was just his life was suffocating, nowhere he ever went felt right. Nothing has felt right since he was with his wife and son. _His son_ , God, he tried not to think about it but walking through the familiar woods with nothing else to do dredged up unwanted thoughts. 

As he neared the ash tree he heard the sound of a familiar music box. 

He felt himself smile for the first time in a long time, “Ma!” He yelled, waving.

Medda jumped and slammed the lid of box closed. “Sean!” She exclaimed, standing up rushing towards him. 

They embraced and Sean felt warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t been touched in a long while and the feeling of being back in his mother’s arms felt so good. 

She released him just enough to grab his face and squish his cheeks, “Oh, I missed you so much.” She had tears in her eyes, her voice wavering slightly.

“I missed you too, Ma.” He whispered, leaning in and kissing her cheek, “You look beautiful as ever.” 

She waved her hand and laughed, “And you don’t look a day over 105 my dear.” 

They stepped back and Sean laughed, It’s been ten years and Medda looks exactly the same as the last time he saw her. Not that this should surprise him anymore, they’ve both looked the same for the last 85 years. 

Sean shook his head, “Y’know, sometimes I wish that I’d wake up with gray hair and wrinkles.” 

Medda patted her son’s shoulder and sighed, “I know how you feel.”

Sean looked around the clearing, “Where’s Crutchie? He usually comes to meet us.”

“He hasn’t been himself lately, but he’ll snap right back to life when he sees his brothers.” Medda smiled nervously, Sean felt as though something was off but decided not to comment.

“Have you seen Jack?” Medda asked, adjusting her hat. 

“Late as always,” Sean shook his head. 

“Be nice,” Medda swatted at the shorter boy, “We haven’t been together for 10 years, another 10 minutes won’t kill us.” 

“Well, you’ve got that right.”

Medda was about to reprimand Sean when a rustle from the branches of the ash tree startled them. They turned to find Jack rushing toward them. 

“Ma!” He exclaimed, practically throwing himself at Medda. 

“Oh, Jack, my sweet boy, I missed you!” She said, rocking them both side to side a few times. 

Jack pulled back rather quickly and smiled sheepishly, “Listen, Ma, there’s something I gotta tell you.” 

Medda opened her mouth to respond when Sean made his presence known to his brother.

“Then tell us back at the cabin. You know it’s not safe out here.”

“Wow, it’s great to see you too, Spot.” Jack rolled his eyes. 

Sean had a reputation in the family for being overly protective but also rather sarcastic and sometimes down right threatening. The only person who could really challenge him without the fear of being soaked was Jack. 

“I see you’re still playing in trees.” Sean’s said, his condescending tone cutting through the air.

“I see you still can’t take a joke.” Jack squatted down to meet his brother’s height and matched his tone of voice. This earned him a stone cold glare, but Medda pulled them apart before the argument could escalate.

“Jack, you had to tell me something?” Medda said, stepping in front of Sean, who turned and tried to calm himself down.

“So, hear me out. Y’know how you always say good things come in small packages?” Jack’s tone made both his mother and brother turn their full attention to him. Jack was one of the most confident guys you could ever meet, there was rarely ever a time where he was visibly nervous. 

A second later thud sounded from the other side of the tree, then a small boy appeared.   
“Surprise!” He shouted, but Sean barely heard him. He was too busy internally freaking out about how they were found out and how he was going to have to _fight a literal child_

Jack rushed towards the boy and laughed nervously, “Not yet!” He said in a strained voice. The boy ignored Jack’s warning and continued speaking.

“We climbed a tree! And I saw the top of my house! It was amazing!” He sounded truly in awe.

Jack turned back to his family, standing slightly in front of the boy, “He followed me here, can we keep ‘im?” 

The clearing went silent. Sean was still thinking about how he might have to physically fight this child to get him to stay away from his family. How did Jack not see how dangerous this was? 

After a beat of silence, Medda was the first to come to her senses and her mouth started moving a mile a minute.

“A child! I always knew the day would come when someone discovered us but a child?” She practically yelled, walking towards her son and the younger boy. Sean grabbed at her arm and held her back as to not spook the boy, who was looking a bit like a cornered mouse.

The boy turned to Jack, “I thought you said they’d like me!”

Jack put a hand on the shoulder of the boy, “He’s not just a kid, he’s my friend!”

Spot pinched the bridge of his nose, “Jack, please tell me that your _friend_ here doesn’t know anything about the— y’know.”

“The water?” The boy asked

Sean’s eyesight went white with blind rage. How could Jack be so stupid? To meet a child and then immediately tell him all their secrets? Secrets that they’d kept for 90 years. Secrets that this child could potentially tell his parents and get them killed.

“You told him about the water?” Medda pulled Sean back, sensing that he could pop off at any moment, but continued on with the interrogation of her youngest son.

“It’s not my fault!”

“It never is, is it?” Sean bit back. 

Jack’s face momentarily fell before hardening again.

“Ma?” Sean leaned over to his mother, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Medda nodded in approval, which lead Sean to start removing his coat, much to the bewilderment of Jack and his new found “friend”.

“Just so you know, as a mother I do not condone this.” Medda said placing a tentative hand on the small boys shoulder. “Let’s get him to the cabin, Charlie will know what to do.”

A second later, Sean is throwing his heavy coat over the boy and hoisting him over his shoulder. Medda and Sean immediately start to run towards the cabin as the boy starts to scream.

“Davey!” Jack calls from where he’s still standing, “Are you okay?” 

The boy, or Davey as Sean now knows him, just screams in response. Jack starts to follow behind him now.

“If he can scream, he can breathe!” Medda yells from further up the path.

Oh, Jack was going to pay for this shit later on.

——

Constable Jacobi and Katherine set off from the Jacobs household at 4 pm. Katherine, eager to please and very ambitious, immediately starts to examine the surround line of trees for any possible clues.

“Ah, Katherine, you won’t find anything there. I have a feeling he wandered off into the woods, no need to search for foul play.” Jacobi said, adjusting his glasses and walking towards the carriage.

“But, Sa— I mean, Miss Jacobs said that she said that an odd man stopped by earlier, talking about people in the forest. Surely we’ll investigate that?” Katherine said, abandoning her search and following Jacobi to the carriage.

“There’s likely no correlation.”

Katherine’s face fell, but followed on nonetheless. The best way for her to make an impression as deputy was to follow the rules, right? Maybe it was, but Katherine was never one to play by the rules. Something deep down was telling her to find that man, or something bad was going to happen to David. 

She wants to succeed in this position, of course, but she wasn’t going to let a lazy and uneducated constable get in the way of justice. All Katherine knew was that she was going to find David if it was the last thing she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry i disappeared for 2 weeks! my wifi was out for awhile & i was also incredibly busy so i didn’t have much time to write but, here we are. sorta back on schedule.
> 
> i’m really excited to delve into spot as miles and his dynamic with jack & davey. miles is such a interesting character and i love him :> i’m also excited to write more of sarah and kath, bc yknow i can kinda just do whatever i want since sarah doesn’t have a parallel character in tuck lol
> 
> leave a comment mayhaps? 
> 
> tumblr: greatcometlesbian

**Author's Note:**

> oooohhh i’ve been thinking about this for a long time but i finally got inspired to write it today!! i really hope this haven’t been done before :>
> 
> anyway i’m hoping to update every friday, so look out for that.
> 
> leave me a comment mayhaps?
> 
> tumblr: @greatcometlesbian


End file.
